


Whatever It Is

by sue_denimme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_denimme/pseuds/sue_denimme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before.  Talking, making love, more talking.  Takes place soon after Planet of the Dead, but before The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith (in fact, let's say before season 3 of SJA).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Is

**Author's Note:**

> My only NC17 Doctor Who fic so far. Not sure what put it into my head, frankly. It's not a sequel, so don't look for the "first" story. I just had a hard time with the lead-in, so I decided not to do one.

Of all the men in all the universe, if anyone had told Sarah Jane that one morning she would wake up next to _him_ , like _this_ , she would either have laughed and told them they were barmy, or burst into tears.

As it was, the first evidence that she hadn't dreamed everything was the feel of naked flesh against her equally naked back, the weight of an arm across her side. Or more precisely, the lifting of that weight as he moved his hand up to softly stroke her hair back from her face. "Good morning," he whispered into her ear, following his breath with a kiss that made her shiver.

"Morning," she answered sleepily, smiling as she stretched. "Mm. How'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?" He kissed her neck.

"That I was waking up."

"Your breathing changed," he replied simply, and moved back slightly, propping his head up on one hand to watch her as she rolled over to look up into his face. "And it's been approximately seven and an half hours, which was how long you usually used to sleep, depending on the circumstances, so it was a reasonable conclusion."

She caught his free hand and brought it up to press her lips to his knuckles. "You feel cooler than you did last night," she remarked.

"Ooh. Sorry. Give me a minute."

Not sure what he meant, she nonetheless waited obediently. After the requested minute, she realized that the hand she still held had become noticeably warmer, a bit more so than could have been accounted for merely by acclimatizing to his touch. "You can control your body temperature?"

"Yep. Don't tell me you hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's not as if we'd ever had this much skin-to-skin contact before, is it?"

"Mm, you've got a point." He looked rather smug, although she had to concede -- silently -- that perhaps he had a right to be, if after all the years she'd known him and especially after last night, there were things she didn't know about him even now.

She wondered if he would ever run out of surprises. Or if she would ever get used to him like this. She reached out and laid one finger on his hairline, moving it downwards over the curve of his nose, noting that despite the slight unevenness of his features, this particular body of his was undeniably a _very_ nice-looking one, yet still... interesting in its own unique way. Distinct from the faces she had known before, but nonetheless _him_.

Her finger continued, trailing over his mouth and chin, dipping down to trace the point of his Adam's apple, and onward, skimming his collarbone, down the middle of his chest, marveling at the tautness of his skin, the flatness of his belly. When she reached the trail of hair starting just below his navel -- that had been a surprise too, as was the fact that she was surprised (why wouldn't he have one, after all?) -- she halted her progress and merely drew circles on the soft skin there. Looking back up, she saw a pair of dark eyes watching her curiously. Those eyes were what gave the lie to the illusion, she thought. His face and body might make him look no more than thirty-five or so, but his eyes were anything but young.

"What?" he asked, one eyebrow quirking upward, though there was a smile on his lips.

She smiled back, rather ruefully. "I'm not sure whether to feel like a cougar robbing the cradle, or a schoolgirl who's just shagged her professor."

For a moment she wondered if he was going to pull away, make some excuse, and vanish out of her life for another thirty years, but instead he rolled onto his back to rest his hands under his head, which she took as permission to continue circling. His expression turned thoughtful. "It's a bit weird for me too," he mused. "Not doing it with you in particular... just doing it at all, really."

"Oh?"

"Well, I mean, I'd gone through about seven regenerations without ever even thinking I might want to. The last couple, though... let's just say, there were moments. And then this one... it's like, _whoa_ , where has _this_ been all my lives?"

She couldn't help feeling a wistful pang at his words. "I guess that includes when we were traveling together?"

"Well, you've seen more of my incarnations than most people have, so you know how different aspects of me keep coming to the fore or fading back. Skills, personality traits, likes, dislikes, and so forth. And another thing that comes and goes is libido. I didn't really have any to speak of back then."

"But you do now?" She finally moved her hand down and began to play with him.

The smile turned into one of those full-blown supernova grins of his. "What do _you_ think?" She chuckled, feeling him definitely hardening, though she wondered if he could control that as well and was humoring her. He was quiet for a moment, and she thought perhaps he was going to quit talking and just enjoy, but then he started up again, his face scrunched in contemplation as if she weren't touching him at all. "Actually, come to think of it, I'm not sure if it's my libido, or other people's, reacting to this body. I mean, I've had more snogs since my last regeneration than I'd had in all my previous lives put together. What's that about, eh?"

She might have dismissed his rambling as just his ego talking -- he always had plenty of that, no matter the incarnation -- except that he _sounded_ genuinely puzzled, which made her smile. "Aw, poor Doctor," she mocked. "What a curse." She leaned over and began twirling her tongue over one of his nipples.

"You have no idea," he replied solemnly, twitching within her hand and firming up even more, while her thumb explored his tip. "Take you, for example."

"Me?"

"Yes. You never thought about doing this with me when I was all scarf and curls, did you? But now -- mph!" This as she decided that if he wasn't going to shut up on his own, she'd make him. She covered his mouth with hers, her tongue darting inside, while she continued to tug and stroke. At first there was no reaction, then he finally seemed to take the hint. His tongue pushed back, curling and slithering around hers, as he rolled over so that he was now above her, one hand making its way between her legs to touch her in return. Ah, now this was more like it. She moaned encouragingly and opened to him, feeling him at last shift about, poising himself.

Her hands slid around his slender hips to squeeze his bum, enjoying the way the muscles worked as he sank into her, filling her completely over and over, those marvelous fingers never stopping until they had brought her to one of the most intense climaxes she had ever experienced. With some effort, she opened her eyes as soon as she could, to watch the show as he finally let go and lost himself in his own pleasure.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you make the most amazing faces when you come?" she asked teasingly, lifting a hand to brush back his fringe and stroke one of his sideburns, relishing the privilege of touching the lush head of hair he had this time around.

The breath whooshed out of him in a rather incredulous-sounding laugh. "Uh... no, can't say as they did," he mumbled into her breast, which he kissed before carefully lifting up and rolling himself to lie beside her again. "No one's had the opportunity to notice, actually."

"No one?" Despite the newfound libido he claimed to have gained recently?

"Well, whatever it is that this body's got, Donna was pretty much immune to it. Well, she did snog me once, but that was only to save my life. We really were just friends. Martha wasn't. Immune, that is. She fancied me, but I wasn't up to it. In here." He pointed to his head. "It was easier just to pretend not to notice. At least, I thought so at the time, though in the end it really only made things worse. Before that, Rose..." He trailed off.

Sarah thought back to when she had first met this incarnation, back at Deffry Vale school. He'd been with Rose, and it hadn't taken long to figure out that the girl was besotted with him -- she was barely capable of hiding it even when her nominal boyfriend, Mickey, was right there in the room with them. And the Doctor had obviously been quite fond of her. Oh, who was she kidding? He'd been besotted as well. Though her journalist's instincts had told her that they hadn't yet got around to doing anything about it. From what he was saying now, they never had.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Ah, don't be. They've all got their families. Rose's got the other me. Martha's got her fiance, what's-his-name. Donna's got... her family. They're getting on with their lives. It's all good, really." He kept her hand clasped within his, resting on his chest.

She frowned. This incarnation may have received the sexual charisma genes in spades, but it had completely missed the boat on the lying-convincingly ones. But what good would it do to call him on it? He'd come here for a bit of respite, after all, not to be told off, and if respite was all she could give him, that's what she would do. She decided to change the subject.

"So," she said lightly. "Just how many snogs have you had, in this body? Not including last night or this morning."

"Ten." He said it promptly, making her blink. "Well, ten and a half, sort of."

"Ten and a half? You've been counting?"

"Yep."

"Who were they? In chronological order, by your personal timeline."

"Let's see. There was Rose, when she was possessed by Cassandra -- this woman who'd reduced herself to a piece of skin. Actually, I'm not sure if that counts as one snog or two, since there were two minds there aside from mine. But physically it was only one." As he was speaking, she scooted down and shifted the angle of her body relative to his. "There was Reinette -- that's Madame de Pompadour. There was Rose again, but it wasn't really a proper snog because I had a space helmet on, so that's the half. Sarah, what are you doing? I'm trying to answer your... ah!... question."

She lifted her head. "Go on. I'm listening," she said, and resumed her task, thinking that a binary cardiovascular system was a pretty handy thing right about now.

He continued gamely. "Uh... let's see... Jackie... that was Rose's mum. _Not_ my idea. Let's just say I liked her better when we were fighting... ohh... Martha... a purely tactical move on my part, though I can see now why she might have taken it the wrong way. Joan, twice, but I was... ahh!... human at the time. Astrid, twice, once when she was a ghost... well, not really a ghost, but, um, it's complicated. Donna, to save my life, like I said. And Lady Christina... mmm... but I'm pretty sure she was so happy when the bus flew back through the wormhole that she'd have snogged anybody, and oh, don't stop..."

She didn't. Unfortunately, doing what she was doing meant she couldn't see his face, but on the other hand, the noises he was making were equally entertaining. And the conclusion wasn't nearly as messy as with human males. She dropped a final fond kiss onto the tip, and moved back up to deposit another on his lips, noting with smug satisfaction that he was looking a bit gobsmacked.

"Um, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked. "Not the snog, the..."

"I just wanted to, that's all." She arranged herself beside him again, laying a hand on his chest and feeling his hearts slowing to their normal pace. "And you're wrong."

"Wrong? About what?"

"I did think about it. When you were all scarf and curls. And before that, when you were all ruffles and velvet and looked like you could have been my dad. Face it, Doctor, with or without a libido, whatever it is this body's got, it isn't new. Just a little more... out in the open, shall we say."

His eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "Oh." Apparently that was all he could think of to say, which was quite a feat.

She smiled, as she reluctantly began to get up and pull on a robe. "Well, Doctor, much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day and keep on with the sex, which has been really brilliant, by the way, I'm starting to need the loo, the shower and a bit of breakfast. Desperately. In that order. And after that, I've got an article to work on. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but seeing as Luke and the others are due back this afternoon from their school trip, I'd rather not have to explain a naked Time Lord in my bed, so..."

"Right, right."

"I'll be back in a minute." She left to fetch one of Luke's dressing gowns, and took one more moment to appreciate his form as he obediently stood up and came over, taking the garment and wrapping it around himself. It was a little short on him, but adequate.

He looked up from tying the belt, to grace her with another grin, his eyes soft as he gazed down on her with affection. "My Sarah Jane," he said warmly, and hugged her. "Thank you. For everything."

"It was my pleasure, Doctor. In every sense of the word." She smiled up at him. "And don't worry, I'm not going to make you say goodbye this time."

She turned and left the room. When she came back an hour later, dressed and refreshed, she fully expected him to be gone, along with his clothes and every other trace of his presence. And he was. So was the dressing gown.

Sarah shook her head, and decided to tell Luke it had been taken by aliens.

 

~end


End file.
